2meirl4meirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Expedition
__TOC__ Overview On 11-12th Feb 2018, a Neko RP server was explored by members of 2meirl4meirl. Memes were unleashed, and despite the initial banning from the RP server admin, the condensed autism of various alts remained uncontained. The server was initially discovered by a member of 2meirl through a PM received by admin RemTheMaster, who advised him to participate in roleplay. Looking for advice on whether to accept, 2meirl was consulted and a few members also joined the server after seeing screenshots containing roleplays from the server. From voicechat, spurred on by these members, the remaining cast joined the Neko Explorers. Neko Koi The Neko Koi server is setup as a group dorm or shared house. Each member submits a bio containing a number of character traits and an image showing the characters appearance. If this bio meets RemTheMaster's expectations (which have no consistent rules) they are approved as a roleplay member and given a 'room'. Each room within the house is represented as a channel in the server and members freely walk between rooms of the house, often signalling where they are heading with the #Hallway channel (which represents the hallways of the building). Members are given bedrooms and there are communal rooms such as the kitchen, pool, bathroom or more adult-oriented rooms such as the private rooms and the sex-dungeon. Notable momentsstub: please expand * Craig (Duke) and Benji (Fen) engage in an intense wrestling roleplay for over an hour. * Nani (Kiwi) endlessly pacing through the "hallway" channel Concerns over participant age TODO: Include screenshot and information about Rem's sketchy behaviour regarding underaged persons (I'll do this a bit later) Explorers (of the lost neko) * Caramel * Floop * Kashiko * Kiwi * Laika * Rosy Lee * Fendox * Duke * Westingben * Kwertuiop * Daffy * Mistythread * Slopez Character Bios * RemTheMaster ** Played by: Himself * ChadtheManlyNekoPastor ** Played by: Mistythread ** Misty plays the role of Pastor Chad, a pious man dedicated to the word of Christ. Chad travels throughout * BenjiTheMaleNeko ** Played by: Fen * CraigTheMatureNeko ** Played by: Duke * NaniTheSwoleNeko ** Played by: Kiwi * CharonTheExtraordinaryNeko ** Played by: Kwerty * JojiTheFashionableNeko ** Played by: Daffy ** Likes: Ability to speak fluent Elvish ** Dislikes: Thots, slow phones * JackThe(?)Neko ** *Knocks on door and slides condom* * SatanTheSwoleNeko ** Played by: Kashiko ** "AY ITS YA BOY SATAN" ** The god of vore, summoned by Benji and Craig by pentagram, Satan exists to wreak havoc upon the Neko Koi house and consume people sexually. The prime antagonist of Pastor Chad, Satan contains immense power, tempting Chad with his vore powers to the extent that he could notice his bulge. For his immense vore powers and shitposting, he was promptly banned by Rem, despite the fact Rem was busy cockblocking himself. ** SatanTheSwolestNeko (Jack Transformed) *** Played by: Slopez *** The new god of vore, when Jack entered Satan's mouth and was consumed by Satan, Rem's purge of Kashiko Satan allowed Jack to absorb his powers to become the SwolestNeko, the Satan Supreme. * LemThe(?)Neko ** P E P S I M A N * KiribanoriTheWeirdNeko ** Played by: Caramel * I forgot Laika's name. ** Disgusted by sex * NozomiTheHappyNeko ** Played by: Herself ** Nozomi was central to the closing arc. Noticing her writing out her desires to end her life by slitting her wrists (In character), 2meirl members enter her room to dissuade her. Pastor Chad provides hearfelt advice (Misty stays in character the whole time, despite being earnest and honest). Before the ban hits, Misty sends an invite to Nozomi to 2meirl, advising her that she can confide in the server in any difficult times and that she is not alone. Whether Nozomi's emotions were sincere or a part of the roleplay is not known and cannot be confirmed, but this writer is glad 2meirl was there to provide support irregardless Images Laika.png|Laika sneaks in a Nazi pic into his roleplay. Kwert why.PNG|Caramel tries to roleplay as a Junji Ito character (It does not succeed) NekoDuke.jpeg|Duke somehow isn't banned for trying to make his RP character's appearance this. Floop.png |hideaddbutton=true Category:Memes